disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelique
'Angelique '''is the castle's decorator. When the castle is cursed by the Enchantress, she transforms into a Christmas angel ornament. She initially opposes preparing Christmas, as she fears the Beast will destroy her hard work, but Belle informs her of all the enjoyable things about the holiday. Later in the movie, she comforts Belle in the dungeon and afterwards near the end of the movie she helps with the Christmas and castle decorating. Background All that is known is that she is simply a castle decorator. She is never shown in the original Beauty and the Beast movie. According to her attitude toward hope and Christmas in the movie, she acts somewhat bitter, since she is used to being let down and disappointed all the time. She was also implied to be a former flame of Lumiere (most likely due to his implied womanizing character). Personality Angelique is depicted as charming, though stern, serious and wanting everything to be as it should. She's a bit pessimistic and will predict outcomes quickly. She hates being smothered or goofing off when there is work to be done. Though stubborn and a little set in her ways, she will admit when she is wrong about something. Her style is always grace, warmth and sophistication. Design Angelique is shown in the movie as an absolutely beautiful ornament with a sparkling blue dress and halo. She has rosy cheeks and short golden straight hair. Her wings allow her limited light. Her human form was very close in appearance to her object form, including hairstyle, haircolor, and blue dress. She is one of the few characters with an on-screen human form to look the closest to her original human appearance in object form. Appearances Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Angelique first appears in the beginning of the movie in her human form at the Beast's Castle and is seen decorating for Christmas. She then gathers around with the others to listen to Mrs. Potts' story about last year's Christmas. Angelique first appears in the Mrs. Potts' flashback story as a Christmas angel stocked away in the castle's attic. When Belle, Lumiere, and Chip walked up towards the castle's attic looking for her, she pops out from a storage box along with a few other Christmas ornaments and she's happy knowing that someone has come to take her and the other Christmas ornaments out of the attic. Belle and Lumiere explain to Angelique that they need her help decorating the castle for Christmas. But Angelique refuses to help because she believes decorating won't change the Beast's mind about Christmas but Belle says that she believes that it will. During the song Belle sings "As Long As There's Christmas" Angelique is taken by a flying bow and then put on the top of a pretend tree stating that she does not want to be hung on top of the pretend tree. Later on in the movie, when the Beast finds out that Belle has left the castle not knowing that she only left to get a Christmas tree from the forest and come back afterwards, he storms into the dining room where Angelique is and destroys all the Christmas decorations that Belle and her helpers have done and leaves angrily. Angelique puts her head down with sadness believing that everything was as hopeless as she thought it would be. Later on when Belle is brought back to the castle and put into the dungeon by the Beast thinking that she broke the promise she made to him about never leaving the castle, her friends come and visit her and Angelique tells Belle that everything she told her was right and that she herself was wrong and then afterwards starts singing a duet song with Belle "As Long As There's Christmas" making peace with Belle for what she had said about Christmas. When Beast decides to free Belle from the dungeon, Forte the pipe organ plays his piano really loudly in jealousy and anger almost making the castle collapse on everyone and nearly causing the rose in the jar fall down from the table it stands on, but Cogsworth manages to get ahold of it and Angelique tells him not to let go of it. Later on after the defeat of Forte, Lumiere tells Angelique that she said that Christmas was impossible, but Angelique says that she said Christmas would be impossible without her. Back in the present day, it is revealed that Belle was the one who saved Christmas and Angelique along with the others, who are now back in their original human forms, wish Belle and the Prince a Merry Christmas. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Angelique makes a small cameo appearance in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. During the Goofy episode "A Very Goofy Christmas", Goofy hangs an ornament of Angelique in her Christmas angel ornament form on his Christmas tree. Gallery Trivia *Besides Lumiere, she is currently the only character to possess a genuine French accent in The Enchanted Christmas despite the setting of the movie being in France, as well as one of only two other characters in the overall franchise to possess such (the only other being the Featherduster, who coincidentally is also a lover of Lumiere). *Bernadette Peters, Angelique's voice actress, had previously worked with Tim Curry, Forte's voice actor, in Little Orphan Annie, although unlike in that film, Angelique and Forte were enemies instead of allies. *She is the only character object in the franchise to be Humanoid. Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Royalty Category:Objects Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:French characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Servants Category:Henchmen Category:Magical Objects Category:Angels Category:Transformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters